Kiddo
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Daehyeon ngga mau dipanggil 'Ahjussi', tapi juga kesel dipanggil 'Kiddo'. Kalo Donghan panggil 'Chagi' aja gimana?. Summary ngga nyambung sama cerita. Tags : JBJ Donghan, RAINZ Daehyeon.


**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Kiddo**

(JBJ Donghan x RAINZ Daehyeon)

 _Warning : typos, possibly ooc_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Daehyeon memasang _earphone_ dengan volume musik paling tinggi sebelum dia menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding kamar flat yang tipis, tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan tidak bermutu dari dua orang yang menempati kamar flat di sisi kanannya. Karakter Daehyeon bukanlah orang yang gemar mengoceh dan mudah mengatakan pemikirannya terhadap orang lain, dia memiliki beberapa teman yang sudah memiliki permasalahan mereka sendiri dan lagi dia memang bukan pembicara handal yang pandai memilih kata. Mata Daehyeon masih terpejam saat seseorang melepas salah satu _earphone_ nya dengan kasar, mendengar decakan sebal yang terasa begitu familiar sekalipun dia tidak melihat wajah dari orang menyebalkan yang mengganggu waktunya untuk menenangkan diri.

Ekspresi Donghan menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang merasa kesal atau mungkin marah, mendapat balasan dari Daehyeon berupa pandangan merasa terganggu dan tarikan kasar untuk mendapatkan _earphone_ nya kembali. Pergerakan Donghan yang meraih ponsel canggih Daehyeon dan melepaskan kabel _earphone_ tidak dibaca oleh Daehyeon, melihat senyum kemenangan Donghan yang mengangkat tangan dan tahu kalau Daehyeon tidak mungkin menggapainya karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka. Daehyeon melepas _earphone_ lain yang masih berada di telinganya dan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di meja, melipat tangannya sebelum dia mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi masam dan memberi tanda untuk segera duduk pada Donghan. Donghan menempatkan diri di sebelah Daehyeon, masih dengan senyuman kemenangan yang semakin lama dilihat semakin kelihatan menyebalkan.

Penglihatan Daehyeon menjadi buram sebentar saat Donghan mengambil kacamatanya dan meletakkan di meja, protes Daehyeon mengenai kacamata yang diambil oleh Donghan diurungkan karena dua tangan Donghan menangkup wajahnya tanpa peringatan.

"Bocah! Kau ingin melakukan apa sih?" Daehyeon melontarkan protes dan memukul lengan Donghan secara kasar, tidak mendapat respon dari Donghan yang seperti tidak merasakannya

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau baik saja meskipun tidak bertemu denganku selama sepekan, Paman" Perkataan Donghan (terutama panggilan yang dia gunakan di akhir) membuat Daehyeon melemparkan tatapan kesal padanya

"Memangnya, kau ini siapa bagiku? Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Paman', Bocah Menyebalkan!" Biasanya Daehyeon tidak menggunakan nada tinggi pada orang lain, tapi Donghan dan sikap menyebalkannya selalu memancing perasaan kesal Daehyeon dan terkesan memaksanya untuk bicara dengan nada tinggi

"Kau sendiri terus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bocah', seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu kalau melihat ukuran tubuh" Ekspresi Daehyeon yang menahan kesal dengan menggigit bibir bawah itu kelihatan sangat menggemaskan, tapi cubitannya pada lengan Donghan membuat si Kim meringis alih-alih tersenyum karena pemandangan lucu di hadapannya. Tangan Donghan menjauh dari sisi wajah Daehyeon untuk melepaskan cubitan tanpa ampun dari Daehyeon, merutuki dirinya yang membicarakan perbandingan tubuhnya dan Daehyeon (topik pembicaraan sensitif bagi Daehyeon)

"Aku ini memiliki usia lebih dewasa darimu, tepatnya satu setengah tahun lebih dewasa darimu. Kau harus menunjukkan respek padaku" Ujar Daehyeon seraya melihat orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan sengit, Donghan meniru perkataan Daehyeon dengan ekspresi mengejek

"Satu setengah tahun? Kau kan lahir di bulan Februari dan aku lahir di bulan Juli, jadi kau hanya satu tahun lima bulan lebih dewasa dariku" Balasan Donghan mendapat decakan kesal dari Daehyeon yang tengah mengambil kacamatanya di meja

"Poin utamanya, adalah aku lebih dewasa darimu dan kau harus menghormatiku" Daehyeon menuding wajah Donghan dengan bagian ujung dari gagang kacamatanya

"Iya, baiklah. Aku mengerti, Paman Jang" Lirikan sengit Daehyeon tidak mendapat balasan yang diharapkan dari Donghan, malah menemukan si Pemuda Kim yang mengulum senyum dengan geli

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Bocah?" Tanya Daehyeon, membuat Donghan memangku wajah pada pegangan sofa dan melempar senyum secara terang-terangan pada Daehyeon. Tidak berpikir kalau hal yang dilakukannya bisa saja dianggap mengejek dan membuat Daehyeon tidak segan menendangnya dari sofa, untung saja Daehyeon bukan sedang berada di puncak kekesalan dan membiarkan Donghan setelah melepaskan dengus malas

"Pernahkah aku memberitahumu, kalau ekspresi kesalmu sangat menggemaskan?" Donghan mengatakan tanpa mengubah posisi atau memindahkan pandangan, menemukan Daehyeon mendecak malas seperti tidak menyukainya namun wajahnya yang berubah menjadi kemerahan

"Tidak" Mata Daehyeon melebar karena Donghan yang mengubah posisi dalam waktu sekian detik, lebih tepatnya karena Donghan membaringkan diri di pangkuannya tanpa peringatan.

Tingkah menyebalkan Donghan yang berlipat membuat Daehyeon kewalahan ingin melakukan protes atas tindakan Donghan, entah dia ingin melakukan protes karena Donghan memasuki kamar flat miliknya tanpa meminta ijin, karena Donghan menarik kabel earphone di telinganya, karena Donghan terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman', karena Donghan membaringkan diri di pangkuannya tanpa pemberitahuan, juga karena Donghan membuat jantung Daehyeon berolahraga dengan ekstrim akibat posisi mereka (Daehyeon sungguh berharap kalau Donghan tidak menyadari suara degupan jantungnya).

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu sekarang kalau Paman kelihatan menggemaskan saat Paman sedang marah. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai tingkah menggemaskanmu saat kau sedang merasa senang" Tangan Donghan merapikan anak rambut Daehyeon yang dibiarkan saja oleh si Pemuda marga Jang

"Sekali lagi, kau mengatakan bahwa aku menggemaskan, aku akan mendorongmu dari bangku ini" Perkataan Daehyeon hanya mendapat tawa geli dari Donghan, tahu kalau Daehyeon tidak mungkin setega itu mendorongnya jatuh walau nada bicaranya kedengaran bersungguh-sungguh dan begitu kesal

"Paman kelihatannya makan dengan baik selama satu pekan ini" Tangan Donghan memberi tusukan pelan pada pipi Daehyeon, menjadi lebih gembul dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya

"Iya. Persediaan camilanku sudah mencapai tanggal kadaluarsa, jadi aku harus menghabiskan semuanya" Daehyeon membuat alasan, enggan mengatakan kalau perasaannya yang buruk selama beberapa waktu terakhir membuat giginya sibuk mengunyah sementara lidahnya mencari kecapan rasa manis

"Konyol sekali" Balasan Donghan membuat Daehyeon memandang tajam padanya, hanya dibalas pandangan tidak bersalah yang membuat Donghan semakin kelihatan menyebalkan menurut Daehyeon

"Bocah Menyebalkan" Gumam Daehyeon selagi berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan oleh Donghan di meja

"Pekan ini kelihatannya kau memiliki waktu luang hingga bisa tidur dengan cukup" Tangan Donghan terulur untuk meraih ponsel Daehyeon, tahu kalau tangan si pemilik ponsel tidak cukup panjang untuk mengambilnya sendiri. Mata Donghan tidak melepaskan fokus dari wajah Daehyeon, tidak menemukan kantung mata yang tebal juga menghitam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya

"Hng" Dehaman singkat menjadi balasan dari Daehyeon, mengingat teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan dan masalah masing-masing hingga Daehyeon memilih untuk menyimpan permasalahannya sendiri dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur yang nyaman. Pemikiran kalau tidur dapat membuat masalah terlupakan membuat Daehyeon sering 'singgah' pada Dunia Mimpi, tapi Daehyeon tidak bisa mendapat pembuktian dari pemikiran itu hingga saat ini

"Memperbanyak makan dan memperpanjang tidur hanya membuat perasaan membaik selama beberapa saat saja, tidak bisa bertahan dengan lama" Ujar Donghan yang membuat Daehyeon mendecak, merasa ucapan Donghan terkesan begitu sok tahu

"Kau kedengaran sok tahu sekali, Bocah. Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Pandangan malas Daehyeon mengarah ke bawah, tepatnya pada wajah Donghan yang masih nyaman di pangkuannya

"Entahlah. Kegiatan apa yang lebih kau sukai antara menonton film dan menyanyi, Paman?" Decakan sebal meluncur dari bibir Daehyeon saat Donghan menjawab tanya darinya dengan 'entahlah', namun si Jang memasang ekspresi berpikir untuk perkataan Donghan berikutnya

"Aku menyukai keduanya, tapi tentu aku lebih senang bernyanyi" Jawab Daehyeon, setelahnya. Donghan mengangguk sok paham yang membuat rambut si Kim menggelitik bagian paha Daehyeon yang dia jadikan alas tidur, tangan Daehyeon menepuk bahu yang lebih muda sebagai peringatan untuk tidak melakukan kalau tidak mau ditendang olehnya

"Kalau begitu, ayo menjerit saat melihat film bioskop dan berteriak saat melakukan karaoke di akhir pekan ini" Donghan melontarkan rencananya tanpa meminta pendapat dari yang lebih dewasa, membuat Daehyeon membayangkan dirinya dan Donghan yang berjalan berdua hingga diperhatikan atau menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain

"Bocah Menyebalkan, apa kau pikir aku ini tidak memiliki kegiatan?" Protes Daehyeon, hendak memberi alasan. Tatapan menyangsikan yang terasa mengintimidasi dari Donghan membuat Daehyeon merapatkan mulutnya, seketika melupakan alasan masuk akal yang dia persiapkan

"Iya, aku memang berpikir seperti itu. Kau memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup, artinya kau tidak memiliki rencana atau rancangan kegiatan untuk akhir pekan. Apakah aku salah, Paman?" Sikap menyebalkan dan tingkat kepekaan Donghan yang begitu tinggi selalu membungkam Daehyeon menutup mulut, antara menahan umpatan mengenai Donghan terkesan sok tahu (walau semua yang dia katakan memang) juga ingin mempertahankan kesan 'Pria Dewasa' yang berdiri sendiri tanpa membutuhkan bantuan orang lain

"Tidak" Singkat, Daehyeon menjawab pertanyaan Donghan yang tersenyum tipis di pangkuannya

"Kalau begitu, Paman seharusnya tidak menolak ajakan jalan bersama dariku, atau aku bisa menyebutnya dengan kencan" Warna kemerahan yang samar di wajah Daehyeon membuat Donghan melebarkan senyumannya, merubahnya menjadi tawa kecil yang kedengaran begitu menyebalkan bagi yang lebih dewasa

"Bagaimana dengan Taedong?" Pertanyaan Daehyeon menghentikan tawa Donghan, yang lebih muda tengah memandangnya dengan kenyitan bingung saat Daehyeon menurunkan pandangannya

"Kau selalu menyebut nama Taedong saat aku menceritakan sosok menarik yang kulihat di televisi juga kutemui, bahkan kau menyebutnya saat aku ingin mengajakmu untuk melakukan kencan. Aku mengajakmu melakukan kencan, artinya aku menyukaimu dan bukan menyukai Taedong" Donghan mengujar dengan ekspresi malas, seperti merasa bosan karena dirinya menerus dikaitkan dengan senior tampan itu

"Orang lain terus mengatakan, kalau kalian sangat dekat dan akrab. Kalian sering menjadi teman kelompok, dan . . . " Si Jang menghentikan kalimatnya saat Donghan merubah posisinya, mendudukkan diri dengan tubuh yang menghadap penuh pada Daehyeon

"Kau bisa menolakku daripada terus mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencari alasan, Daehyeon-Hyung" Saat Donghan memanggil Daehyeon dengan sebutan 'Hyung', artinya dia sedang bicara dengan serius. Daehyeon hanya diam dan mendengar, entah ingin memberi pembenaran secara tidak langsung atau bingung memikirkan balasan

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan kencan denganku karena aku lebih muda atau aku kelihatan menyebalkan, itu bukan masalah selama ada orang lain yang bisa mengurus dan menjagamu. Tapi, aku tidak akan menahan diri saat kau kelihatan baik namun begitu sering melamun, hingga kau melewatkan pintu lift yang terbuka atau bahkan bis yang kau tunggu" Lanjut Donghan yang membuat Daehyeon mengalihkan pandangan, gestur canggung yang membuat Donghan tersenyum

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menolak kencan denganmu, tapi kau kelihatan dekat dengan banyak orang dan bisa saja ada yang cemburu" Daehyeon menemukan kata untuk membela diri, kemudian mengernyit dan menyadari kalau perkataannya seperti Posesif yang cemburu karena Kekasihnya kelihatan akrab dengan orang lain. Tawa kecil Donghan membuat Daehyeon ingin melayangkan bantal sofa yang disandarinya, kalau saja dia tidak terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya

"Tidak ada orang yang memiliki hak untuk cemburu saat aku menjadi dekat dengan orang lain, aku hanya memberi hak istimewa itu pada Pamanku satu-satunya ini, Ahjussi ku" Entah Daehyeon harus merasa senang atau tidak dengan perkataan Donghan, dianggap istimewa juga disebut sebagai Paman, membuat Daehyeon hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan malas

"Kau akan terus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ahjussi'?" Orang lain menganggap itu sebagai panggilan yang lucu saat mereka melihat Ji Eun Tak memanggil Kim Shin dengan sebutan seperti itu, tapi Daehyeon merasa usianya bertambah sepuluh tahun saat Donghan tidak berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kiddo' saat kita melakukan kencan, bukankah itu panggilan yang lucu?" Senyuman lebar di wajah Donghan membuatnya kelihatan semakin menyebalkan, alih-alih meredam kekesalan Daehyeon seperti yang biasa terjadi dalam fiksi romansa

"Bocah Menyebalkan! Keluar dari kamar flat ku!" Peduli apa pada tetangga lain yang bisa mendengar teriakan Daehyeon, tingkah menyebalkan Donghan membuat Daehyeon berhasil melupakan perasaan buruknya hingga malam tiba.

Daehyeon tahu kalau mengumpati seseorang bukan hal baik untuk dilakukan sebelum tidur, tapi senyum juga ajakan kencan Donghan membuatnya kesulitan tidur sementara kelas pagi tidak akan memberi pemakluman terhadap 'flu merah jambu' yang diderita Daehyeon akibat murid tingkat tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas di kamar flat sebelahnya.

 **.** ** _END_** **.**

Aku kekurangan asupan sebagai Rainzer, Daehyeon Stan, juga Donghan x Daehyeon Shipper, jadi nulis fanfic ini sebagai pelampiasan. Adakah yang ngeship mereka waktu ngeliat Hidden Box Mission mereka, aku gemes sendiri karena Daehyeon malah ngomong ngga jelas soal gurita daripada minta dukungan buat dia sama Donghan. Aku tahu mereka ngegemesin banget disana, tapi aku sendiri ngga paham kenapa fanfic pair ini malah jadi begini.

Rada sedih karena RAINZ ngga ikutan di Weekly Idol edisi Produce 101 Reunion, tapi udah seneng karena ada YoungDongPo disana. Pengen ngeliat interaksi JBJ sama RAINZ di panggung atau belakang panggung, utamanya Donghan sama Daehyeon. Berharap yang terbaik buat JBJ, RAINZ, Donghan, Daehyeon (juga Sungwook). Akhir kata, silahkan review nya ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20171022_


End file.
